Behind the scene twists
by Beej88
Summary: A series of one shots; snippets from the shitennou and senshi's perspective from my A twist in time and When Two worlds collide world.
1. Chapter 1: Jadeite and Athena

AN: Hello my lovely fanfiction readers! I have been struggling with the next chapter of Collide, and I needed a little bit of a break. I wanted to write something different, but I find myself unwilling to step out of the world I've created yet. So, snippets from Twists and Collide was born!

This is going to be a collection of one-shots, all scenes from either Twist and Collide, but they will be from the perspective of the Senshi and Shitennou! They'll mostly be romantic one-shots!

I wrote this mostly for me, but I thought perhaps some of my twist fans might enjoy them, too?

If there was a scene between the Senshi and Shitennou that you wanted me to write, let me know! When I have writers block, I may just write it!

Shout to very three lovely ladies, **the original bae-tas, Aya faulkner, Ninjette Twitch** and **Revy679.**

This next scene takes place between Rei and Jadeite in chapter 6: Nephrite awakens, in twist! Enjoy!

And if you like it? Review!

 **Jadeite and Athena**

 **In which there is palpable tension**

She stormed out of the arcade in a flurry of swirling black hair, her shoes pounding against the pavement and her hands clenched into fists. She was _so_ angry. _No_ , she was absolutely _furious._ She'd shared a quick look with Usagi, who was with a brunette that she did not recognize, as she'd stormed out of there as quickly as possible. Her friends' gaze had been fixed upon her, wide and concerned sympathy shining from the pools of bright blue eyes.

Rei attempted to offer Usagi a reassuring smile as she'd pushed through the glass door, the bells tinkling shrill giving away her less than stealthy departure, but she wasn't sure she'd _quite_ managed. She was a Miko, a fire Priestess and the proud and robust Senshi of Mars - _composure was everything -_ so why did Tuxedo Kamen's blonde-haired friend always manage to get under her skin, and make her _lose her temper?_

She wished that she could say it was because he was the monster that had kidnapped her, and so many others, and pulled her into the Dark Kingdom while attacking her friends. She'd certainly thought that she'd hated him even as Usagi had pleaded with her to give him a chance.

" _It's not his fault, Rei. Mamo-chan says that Beryl brainwashed him. Please, trust him. And if you can't, then trust me."_

She did trust Usagi because she could feel it too. She wanted so badly to hate Jadeite. How could she possibly even remotely like the man after what he'd done to her? Beryl's brainwashing be damned! She couldn't though; there was something deeper there, swirling in the cavity of her chest and hidden in the flames that she carefully tried to decipher. Ever since she'd laid eyes on him and he'd looked at her with those eyes, those serious, piercing green eyes, with so much frustration and tenderness watching her, she'd been haunted. He haunted her dreams, the image of his _stupid_ face interrupted her meditations, and it bothered her.

What was she _missing?_ She knew there was something else to the story that Mamoru had weaved for them. Usagi had bought it, hook, line and sinker, but she couldn't let it _go._ Usagi, her bubbly, compassionate friend, had become the most important person in her life, and she felt an unyielding _need_ to protect her.

Perhaps that was why she was so angry. It wasn't the ridiculous insult he'd angrily spat at her, - _calling her a seductress was, indeed, laughable-_ but the fact that she didn't trust that he wouldn't hurt her friend and, even still, she couldn't help but _want_ him.

The fire priestess gasped, stopping abruptly in her tracks with the realization. Her eyes watered with frustrated tears as she stood, motionless, under the sweltering sun on a crowded street in Azabu-Juban, silently despairing the emotions and feelings that she didn't understand. _What was wrong with her?_ She should have asked Luna for guidance or consulted with the fires in the shrine, but what she did instead was to follow her instinct. It was ridiculous, careless even, but it was like her legs moved of their own accord. Her grey heels clicked loudly on the pavement and the pleated brown skirt of her school uniform vehemently fluttered around her legs with her brisk, impatient, movements.

She didn't even really know where she was going until she stood outside of Mamoru's apartment building, standing frozen outside the entrance threshold, silently debating her next course of action. What was she going to do? It was ridiculous; even if she sometimes felt a fluttering in her chest and a glowing warmth pool in the pit of her stomach at the sight of him, there was nothing she could _do_ about it! So what if the chiselled, Romanesque features of his face elicited strange emotions within her? Or the steady, soul-searching way he _looked_ at her, evoking weird wisps and odd flashes of something that made her want to throw herself at him and crush her lips onto his. The facts were still the same. She didn't know who Jadeite was and she couldn't trust him.

Her face fell, and her heart sank involuntarily as she strengthened her resolve to dislike him. She was a Senshi now, and her responsibility to Usagi, Ami and their search for the Princess would have to supersede the strange feelings she felt for the serious, dark General whose fate was now intermingled with theirs.

She would have turned away. In fact, she was halfway through a retreating swivel when she heard him speak.

"What are you doing here, Mars?" His tone was deathly calm, slightly scathing and tinged with frustration that she was sure mirrored her own. He'd startled her, but she quickly managed to compose herself as she met his level gaze. He was leaning casually against the grey-stoned brick of the building, his arms crossed and his expression completely impassive.

She couldn't read his emotions as even his eyes had hardened into a serious, unfathomably difficult-to-read stare.

His ability to do that, manage to stay so calm with an austere yet _arrogant_ aura, made her blood boil. She _hated_ that about him! Although, deep down in the wise, Miko-level of her psyche, she knew the _real_ reason for her hatred was her inability to contain her passionate responses and furious temper in the _face_ of his stoic seriousness.

She wasn't sure what to say to him. She certainly couldn't tell him the truth, and she was not in the habit of lying. "I was just leaving," she snapped through gritted teeth and would have turned to leave if not for the knowing smirk that splayed mockingly on his lips. How dare he have the _audacity_ to smirk at her like that! As if he knew the confused and tangled mess of emotions ripping through her?

She'd spent a lot of time meditating to calm her passionate disposition. Her grandfather _always_ told her that her inability to control her temper would get her into trouble one day and, _dammit,_ he'd been right! She should have spent more time listening to her grandfather's words of wisdom and then, perhaps, she would not have been possessed to do what she did next. She couldn't have channelled the calm, collected Miko even if she'd wanted to, as the passionate, fury-filled Senshi of Mars flew at him.

She wasn't sure what her original intention had been as her slender form furiously barreled across the short distance between them. There was a brief flash of her slapping that infuriating smile off his face, or even conjuring a fireball and setting him on fire. What she _didn't_ expect was to find her body intimately pressed against his and her fingers laced through the silky hair at the back of his head.

His eyes widened, a startled look of confusion flashing across his face as his lips parted slightly in surprise. Inwardly, Rei felt triumphant, a cord of satisfaction coursing through her at this minor victory. She'd managed to crack the almighty, _infuriatingly_ serious enigma that was Jadeite. It lasted for only a moment though, as his eyes darkened with a passion that matched her own and, with a husky growl, he lowered his head and crushed his lips to hers.

Her heart hammered inside of her chest, and she gasped at the intensity of the _passion_ emanating from both of them as he wrapped his arms around her. One of his palms were at the small of her back, deftly pressing her closer to him while the other cupped the side of her face. The tips of his fingers laced through the strands of her hairline and the pad of his thumb pressed, almost painfully, into her cheek as he pulled her face closer to his.

She'd never done this before. She should have been clumsily fumbling through the motions with uncertainty, but when he nibbled her lower lip, coaxing her mouth open so that his tongue could sweep over hers, it was like she knew _exactly_ what do. In fact, she was dizzy with something, a haze of a half-remembered recollection as if she'd _done_ this _before_.

She was grateful, at that moment, that Jadeite had enough of his senses intact to recognize the fact that they were pressed against the brick wall, _in plain view,_ outside of Mamoru Chiba's apartment building. He forcibly broke away from her, and she stumbled, breathless and dizzy, her heart lodged in her throat. She was still trapped in a haze of _unbearable yearning,_ so she didn't protest when he grasped her wrist and hurriedly pulled her through the sliding glass doors into the lobby.

She was drowning in a lustful stupor, barely able to wrap her mind around what was happening as he pulled her into the elevator that would lead them to the right floor. She wasn't even sure how they managed to get to the apartment as they stopped several times, a blur of intermingling limbs and passionate kisses as he pressed her against the mirrored wall of the elevator and the white-painted walls of the never-ending hallway that led to apartment 1809. She was breathless and panting at the same time, drowning with her need to be with him, when they finally stumbled through the door.

The sound of the resounding 'click' as the door closed behind them, barely registered in her mind as she completely abandoned any inhibitions of the wise, responsible _Rei,_ and allowed the fiery passion of Mars to completely take over.

The fire she felt was clearly reflected in the purple irises of her eyes as she took control, lips still connected to his as she pushed the general backwards out of the genkan and into the living room. He grunted as the back of his calves collided with the sofa. Without a moment of hesitation, she pushed him so that he fell unceremoniously onto the cushioned seat of the couch.

The look in his eyes, as he stared up at her, almost cut through the fevered fog consuming her. They were hooded and filled with an intense desire that mimicked her own, but there was a tender sadness that glinted there, too. It caused her to inhale sharply, and she swore that her racing heart skipped a beat as a strange, unfamiliar, emotion bubbled up and lodged into her throat.

She should have stopped right then. She needed to figure this out and untangle the confusing mess of things churning inside of her and she couldn't _do_ that with her lips hotly pressed to his and his hands exploring the curves of her body. She _would_ have stopped too if he hadn't firmly grasped her wrist and pulled her onto his lap. The minute he'd touched her, she was lost again, and an involuntary moan spilled from her lips as she parted her legs and straddled him, her skirt bunched up at her hips.

Jadeite growled, the sound practically feral, as her lips once again met his. She shuddered, eyes closed, as she felt his hands press desperately into the skin of her thighs. She whimpered into his mouth as his palms travelled upwards, leaving a trail of tingling hot skin as they slipped beneath the seam of her skirt.

She gasped and pulled away breathlessly, throwing her head back, as the _sensations_ overwhelmed her. His lips pressed to the base of her neck and, she thought she was going to melt when he nipped at the junction of her neck and shoulder.

She was lost. There wasn't an ounce of logic or reason that could stop her from losing _everything_ to Jadeite now. At least, that's what she thought at that moment.

His breath was hot as he nipped and trailed bruising kisses along the curve of her neck. She sucked in a puff of air, her hips, of their own accord, grinding against him. Her body trembled as she realized, with a start, that she was suddenly unbuttoning the front of his shirt. She was _desperate_ to feel the hard, bare expanse of his chest against her fingertips, and she would have, had he not chosen that moment to speak.

" _Athena_ ," his tone was hoarse, rugged and tinged with barely restrained desire. The word, one he'd said to her only once before as he'd fallen to his knees on the day Tuxedo Kamen had saved him, was like he'd doused her with a bucket of ice cold water.

What the _hell_ was she doing? She barely knew this man, and _twice_ he'd called her by another woman's name. _What was he hiding?_

She forcefully pushed herself away from him, ungracefully tumbling off of his lap and landing, with jarring impact, onto the floor. Jadeite let out a strangled gasp of confusion, his brow furrowed and his hands dangling in midair, fingers flexing as if he was reaching out to her. The look on his face could have been almost comical if not for the burning sorrow unfurling in her chest and the tears of confused anguish welling in the corners of her eyes.

She scrambled backwards until her head hit the edge of the coffee table. In one deft movement, she leveraged the piece of furniture and propelled herself swiftly to her feet. "My name is _not_ Athena," she hissed through clenched teeth.

Jadeites clouded eyes cleared and the look of confusion melted into a look of contrition. He growled out an expletive as he scrambled to his feet. He reached for her, but she took a step back. Her furious glare stopped him in his tracks. He stared at her for a moment more, hand outstretched before that cool, impassive look took its rightful place back on his face and his arm fell limply to his side.

"I'm sorry. To me, you will always be Athena," he said, his tone deathly calm and his gaze steady. Her breath hitched, and her eyes widened as she stared back, unblinkingly into his eyes.

There was _more_ to this story. She'd known it all along. She'd seen flashes of it in the general's face and the burning flames in the Hikawa shrine; he _knew_ her and, _dammit,_ somehow she _knew_ him too. How was this possible?

"Tell me what you know that I don't, Jadeite," she demanded, her tone of voice harsh and condemning. When he said nothing, just stared at her without even _flinching,_ her strength dissipated. "Please, I'm- I'm going insane. Tell me, I need to know," she pleaded, and this time her voice broke with emotion.

That, above anything else, affected Jadeite the most, and the look on his face crumpled into a pained expression of regret. He sighed, raking a frustrated palm through his hair. "I'm sorry, I can't," he whispered, and though his voice was filled with remorse, it infuriated her.

Her eyes hardened, and her vision blurred with tears of anger. "Fine. I hate you, Jadeite," she spat. It was cruel, spiteful and wholly _untrue_ but, although she didn't know why, it felt like he'd plunged his hand into the cavity of her chest and ripped her heart out.

Her words angered him rather than cause him pain, though, and fury flashed through his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak. He was interrupted as the apartment door opened, scraping loudly across the linoleum in the genkan as it did.

They both turned, flustered, red-faced with hair askew to be greeted by Usagi and Mamoru. Usagi's eyes were wide and filled with concerned confusion. Mamoru, whose arm was firmly wrapped around her waist, had a pained and _knowing_ grimace etched into his face. Rei's look of startled surprise turned into a scowl of irritation. It seemed like Usagi's ebony-haired boyfriend, _Tuxedo Kamen,_ did that a lot; like he knew exactly what it was that was going on in her head.

She gave Jadeite a sideways glance and noted that he'd crossed his arms, his jaw clenched with fury. She inwardly vowed that she was going to get to the bottom of this. _This conversation was not over._

She turned back to the bubbly, wide-eyed, blonde-haired girl that had become her best friend and attempted a smile.

"Rei!" Usagi said with surprise, "What are you doing here?"

oOo


	2. Chapter 2: King Endymion and Serenity

**A/N:** Hello Fanfiction readers! So, I'm on a bit of a hiatus after 'It's Always Been You,' and I fully intend to complete 'When two worlds collide,' but, alas, life has overwhelmed me. Still, I was inspired to write this, and could not get it out of my head. It's a snippet of King Endymion and Queen Serenity just before the Dark Moon Clan attacks and forces Chibi, Jimu and baby Endy to time travel.

This was originally written just for me... but, I thought some of you may enjoy it?

Let me know if you do!

 **King Endymion and Queen Serenity**

 **In which they bask in the calm before the storm**

King Endymion, formerly known as Mamoru, had spent years honing his skills. And not just the powerful empathic abilities that enabled him to heal, resurrect and feel the energy in the room. He was also well versed in the art of patience.

Which, as he'd slowly learned, he'd needed to utilize very carefully over the years. It wasn't just for the vast array of supernatural monsters, either. Though, those had been plentiful over the centuries as they crept forward from the shadows and crevices in space, sensing the powerful chords of light that emanated from his equally powerful wife that protected this planet with him. Along with the Senshi and Generals that were his closest friends, and fierce protectors of justice.

He'd always assumed that fighting monsters would be the hardest thing he'd ever have to do until suddenly, the people of Earth had rallied and thrust them at the head of a newly crafted monarchy that required an entirely new kind of patience. An endurance that included wading through a world of political semantics, hours of diplomatic negotiating, and exhausting conflicts that would always plague the human race.

If you had asked the younger version of himself, who had been the one to initially alter time to rescue his Generals and protect his princess, if this is where he thought he would end up; a King safeguarding the people of the entire planet, he would have laughed incredulously.

He never would have anticipated that the Silver Crystal would have granted them all an eternally long life. Though, if given a choice, he may not have chosen to go down this particular path, he'd settled relatively well into this world.

Even as they fought endless hours to maintain peace. Both in political and supernatural aspects.

They'd managed, though, and Serenity, formerly his little ball of sunshine Usako, had flourished. She was awe-inspiring, breathtaking, and a fierce and compassionate power to be reckoned with. He hadn't needed to worry about her safety in decades. Until Small Lady was conceived.

That was the moment that she lost the ability to turn into the powerful Moon Senshi that had solely belonged to her for as long as he could remember. That was also when the Dark Moon Clan had first attacked.

It was the first time in years that he'd been terrified for her safety. Though they had effectively managed to win that first battle, and Serenity had still been able to use the Silver Crystal, she'd been weak for days afterward. Practically comatose, and bed-ridden. The power of the Golden Kingdom unable to revitalize her.

He'd remembered, in those terror-filled moments, what it had felt like to be afraid that something would happen to her again. This time, it wasn't just her - though, that was certainly enough to send him into a panic-induced fit of rage - but, this time she was carrying their baby.

After that, despite her vehement protests, he'd once again become the overprotective, perhaps a tad bit overbearing, Mamoru that would have gladly kept her locked in the crystal castle if only so that she would not need to face another monster again.

She was still as stubborn as ever though, and over the years they'd fallen into a comfortable compromise.

He fought the bad guys with the Senshi and Generals, and she only joined in when the crystal was absolutely necessary. Since Small Lady had yet to unlock the powers of her birthright. (Which, he would gladly _keep_ that way if it were up to him.) Besides, she was more of a people person anyway, she always had been. Which was why she was the one that usually dealt with the foreign dignitaries, the diplomats, and any difficult decisions in law-making.

Except for today.

Today, he was in charge of meeting the council of men and women, an array of diplomats that were in charge of overseeing the countries overseas. It was a familiar democratic system that had been tweaked and refined over the centuries, and, damn, his wife was a powerhouse that managed it all. Which, he was eternally grateful for, as he had a distinct impression that the short, portly tawny-haired politician that was currently proposing economically beneficial trade options for Crystal Tokyo was not pleased to be discussing it with him.

The dour-faced, scowling man was probably much more accustomed to the welcoming warmth in his wife's expression, rather than the hardened, shrewdly scrutinizing look that he just couldn't wipe off of his face.

"Your Majesty, perhaps I might wait to discuss these things with Queen Serenity," the politician ventured carefully. "Will she be available today?"

His brows drew together into a scowl of irritation. "Unfortunately, she's currently indisposed. You can certainly wait to discuss this with her. However, it would seem that my wife has a very full schedule for the foreseeable future," he replied, his tone steady, the cobalt blue of his eyes piercing into the man's faltering gaze.

It was true, too. Serenity had a meeting scheduled for every moment of the day for the next two weeks. With Endy's unfurling abilities, his 1-year-old was keeping her up most nights, and, at his fervent request, his exhausted wife was taking a day to herself for a much-needed break.

The politician, Asahi Sugimoto's face fell, and Mamoru grit his teeth as the cords of energy twisting around the man was not purely political, either.

Endymion's posture was stiff as he abruptly stood, deciding that it was more prudent to end this conversation before he said something damaging, "Perhaps you're right. This meeting would be better rescheduled," he agreed, his tone tinged with a harshness that he did not intend.

Asahi's eyes widened, and Endymion felt the panic curl around him as he stood, red-faced, with an indignant expression on his face. "Now hold on, I have waited weeks for this meeting, and this is- well, it's simply unacceptable!" He sputtered furiously.

Endymion forcibly remained calm as he regarded the man coolly. Asahi must have seen something that frightened him etched into the hardened contours of his expression because Endymion could feel the spike in fear weaved into the threads of his energy as he swallowed and took a step back.

"I mean to say- that- well, I think that Queen Serenity would perhaps.." he stuttered nervously, and the threads of his energy indicated to the empathic King that Mr. Sugimoto was less worried about the people that had elected him to lead them, and more concerned with getting a glimpse at his admittedly beautiful wife.

Endymion promptly interrupted him. "As I have stated, the Queen is currently indisposed. However, you are correct. You have waited a long time for this meeting," he agreed, his tone dark and steady. "As I am not able to continue with this conversation, I will have my General hear you out."

Asahi's face paled, and his eyes widened. "Which General, your Majesty?"

Endymion smiled softly. "I believe that Kunzite is available," he replied, and it was difficult not to laugh at the horrified expression on Asahi's face. "Have a good day and good luck, Mr. Sugimoto."

He didn't give the man a chance to respond as he swiveled around and strode from the cavernous room that was commonly used to meet with the countries delegates. He couldn't suppress the grin that curled onto his lips as he felt the fear-ridden chords of his energy behind him, though.

Kunzite, rightly dubbed the general of darkness, seemed to have that effect on people.

* * *

"Ami, are you sure?" Endymion demanded, not much later, as he stood with the Senshi of Mercury in front of a massive, gleaming console with flashing screens and an array of complex buttons and dials. "After Rebeus, Sere sealed Nemesis. There shouldn't be any way for them to travel."

The blunette chewed her bottom lip nervously, her eyes trained unblinkingly onto one of the many screens flickering up at them ominously. "I truly wish that I was wrong, your Majesty," she murmured apologetically. "But, we've specifically been watching for this. Michiru glimpsed it in her mirror, and there's been a strange shift in the mists of time big enough to alert Pluto."

Ami, normally calm and collected, was usually difficult to read. Her energy was muted, as she relied on logic more than emotion, but, right now, he could sense her growing unease. That worried him.

Endymion sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "Do we know with absolute certainty that Demande has managed to escape?" He asked, his tone filled with a resolute fortitude, though tinged with concern. Sere was at her weakest, and Small Lady was not yet prepared to fight. It was not a convenient time to be facing the annoyingly persistent militants of the Dark Moon Clan.

Ami shook her head, blue hair fluttering around her face with the movement. "Not yet, your Majesty," she replied, her tone soft and apologetic.

Endymion peered down at the blunette with raised eyebrows and a half-smile. "Ami, there's nobody here. Seriously. You can call me Endymion," he said with amusement and chuckled as her face tinged red with embarrassment.

She frowned and turned back towards the console. "Right, sorry your— Endymion. It's easier than switching back and forth," she explained softly, her gloved hands moving quickly across a floating keyboard.

He nodded slowly, his eyes glistening with a nostalgic wistfulness. "Things were a bit easier before Crystal Tokyo," he confessed quietly.

Ami's gaze was warm and filled with understanding as the aquamarine hues of her eyes fixed onto his face. "Life was simpler, definitely," she agreed. "But, you and Serenity were always meant to lead," she stated, her tone steady and filled with a resolute conviction that made him smile.

"Thank you, Ami," he replied gratefully, his expression softening as he turned his gaze back onto the flashing lights on the console. "I would rather not worry Sere until absolutely necessary," he murmured, his brow furrowing into a concerned frown.

Ami did not reply, though he felt the spike in emotion that churned around her.

His frown deepened as his gaze snapped back onto the blunette who was busying herself by forcibly fixing her eyes onto the screen, though her lips were pressed into a grim, disapproving line.

He sighed with exasperation. "What is it, Ami?" he asked with a resigned inflection layered beneath his tone. If he'd been speaking to any of the other Senshi, especially the fiercely, and annoyingly, opinionated Minako, they would have instantly voiced their displeasure. Ami, though, like Jadeite, always carefully considered her words before speaking.

He could tell and feel that she was mulling over them now as she peered up at him with censure glistening in her eyes. "I just think that," she began quietly. "Though I know you certainly mean well, every time you've lied to Serenity intending to protect her…" She trailed off, cringing as she visibly formulated the right words. "Well, honestly, it's ended in complete disaster."

He grimaced, his heart skipping a beat, because, she was right. Serenity as the Queen, or Usagi as the Moon Senshi had proven time and time again that she was a powerful, steady, force of brightness. And they always fared better when they trusted her with the truth. Still… he couldn't help but remember the way she'd fallen, unable to transform into the Moon Senshi, their first time facing the Dark Moon Clan. Demande's sickly dark eyes filled with an obsession that elicited the most primal, protective emotions within him, as they perused over her form in a slow, lust-filled, and calculated manner that made him sick.

His expression hardened with determination as he faced Ami. No. This was the right thing to do. She was his life, his reason for breathing. The mother of his children. They could handle this for a couple of days on their own without burdening her with the impending fear of another imminent attack.

He didn't need to respond. Ami sighed as she glimpsed the answer in his eyes. "Okay, Endymion," she murmured with uncertainty. "Though, I _will_ tell her if there is any indication that they are close."

He nodded, grateful for her acquiescence, and turned to leave, as he was eager to see the silver-haired Queen in question when her slender gloved fingers curled around his arm and halted him in his tracks. He peered down at Ami over his shoulder curiously.

She smiled softly, though he could sense that she was worried about something else. "Before you go," she began tentatively. "Lia told me that there was an incident this morning. With Chibi-Usa."

His heart sank, and his expression fell. His daughter was the light of his life, but her lack of confidence, despite their best efforts to assure her that she was perfect just the way she was, was eating her up inside.

"What happened?" He growled defensively, prepared to fight on his daughter's behalf.

Ami seemed reluctant, and at first, he thought that she wasn't going to say anymore, but she expelled a pained breath and faced him. "I wouldn't normally say anything. Lia asked me not to, as Chibi-Usa would like to deal with this on her own, but there were some teenagers, and I am told that they were cruel."

He inhaled sharply, his hand curled into fists and his shoulders stiffening angrily. "What do you mean, _cruel_?" he demanded furiously.

Ami's gaze was sympathetic. "Lia says they bullied her, Endymion, and though she will not tell me what was said, I can only guess it has something to do with her inability to wield the crystal."

The image of his sweet, tenderhearted, pink-haired daughter — who reminded him so much of a younger bright-eyed Usagi— being _bullied_ filled him with rage and elicited an involuntary growl. The golden energy coursing through him sizzled dangerously in response to his need to defend her.

"Who was it?" he demanded through gritted teeth.

Ami shook her head and crossed her arms. "I don't know. Lia wouldn't tell me," she replied, her tone purposefully soft and meant to soothe him. "I just wanted to let you know so that you can talk to her, Endymion," she pleaded. "This has been difficult for her, and it's important that it's handled delicately."

He opened his mouth to retort angrily, but the look on Ami's face, raised eyebrows, eyes glinting with a knowledge that he could not begin to possess about the inner workings of a teenage girl, effectively silenced him.

With a sullen scowl, he snapped his mouth shut, jaw clenched tightly and a defeated look shining in his eyes. Though nothing sounded better than exacting revenge on the kids that had dared to hurt Small Lady, Ami was right.

He exhaled slowly. "Okay, I'll talk to Sere. We'll talk to her," he responded with resignation.

Ami smiled and nodded with approval. "Yes, I think that would be the most prudent course of action," she admitted knowingly. "I'll let you know if there's any change with the Dark Moon Clan."

He nodded appreciatively and turned to leave. His beautiful Queen was in high-demand and the most capable of handling all of this. His face hardened with resolute fortitude. Not today, though. She needed just one day of rest. It wasn't much to ask, and he was determined to give it to her.

* * *

It was late, and the sun was just dipping below the horizon, leaving brightly colored oranges and reds streaking across the sky, and piercing into the crystalized buildings of Tokyo, when he stepped over the threshold of his bedroom.

His mind was a blur, a racing whirlwind of worry as he strode into the dimly-lit, lavishly decorated white marbled chamber, as he raked a hand through his hair.

The worry melted away, though, when the familiar, brightly lit cords of Serenity's silvery energy warmly enveloped him and effectively soothed his frayed nerves.

He fixed his gaze onto the beautiful slender profile that belonged to his wife, and he stopped short, frozen in place, at the sight of her. It didn't matter how long they'd been together, how many decades they'd spent in each other's company; every time he was with her, she consumed every part of him.

She hadn't noticed him yet, and his gaze greedily took in the sight of her, as she stood, like the breathtaking focal point in a painting, in front of their floor to ceiling window. The billowing white lace curtains rippling in the breeze and the rays of the setting sun enshrouding her in its light.

She was an ethereal vision, a moon Goddess swathed in a white silk gown that molded perfectly to her shapely form, and bared the tops of smooth, milky-white shoulders.

Her hair that had gradually changed from its deep warm golden tones to the silver, shimmering shade that mirrored what it had been in their first life together was unbound and cascaded down her back in glossy, glimmering waves.

Endy, his cherub-cheeked baby son lay sleeping in the safety of her arms, his tiny ebony-haired head, nestled comfortably in the crook of her arm. His heart skipped a beat at the soft, tender expression on Serenity's face as she lovingly peered down at their child, instinctively rocking him back and forth in a soothing manner, as she hummed the soft honeyed chords of a gentle lullaby.

His throat constricted tightly with emotion; pride and love swelling almost painfully in his chest as he slowly stepped towards her, feeling unworthy, even after all of this time.

She lifted her gaze to meet his, and the way the sapphire blue of her eyes flashed brightly, her face lighting up as her ample, rosy-hued lips curled into a welcoming smile made him inwardly groan with anticipation.

"Sere," he murmured longingly, moving closer, assaulted by the enticing scent of lavender, vanilla, and the fresh, clean, baby soap that she used on Endy.

She lifted a slender index finger, pressed it to her lips, and shushed him as she tilted her head sideways. Her eyelids fluttered, lacy black lashes sweeping the tops of her cheeks as she peered down at a sleeping Endy.

His responding smile was tender as he stepped in front of them, and lifted his hand to caress the soft, smooth skin of her cheek. His heart skipped a beat as he relished in the pink blush that tinged her face and the way she shuddered beneath his fingertips.

He automatically held out his hands for their sleeping child, and she smiled gratefully as she very carefully transferred the tiny bundle into his arms.

Endy cooed, stirring for only a second, as he adjusted him into the crook of his elbow. It was another one of those moments; tender, quietly intimate, the energy in the room laced with a steely strength, and an unyielding love that had a calming effect. It soothed the sizzling frayed edges that were lingering remnants of a practically immortal life, wading through a relentlessly political storm of stress.

He'd die to protect moments like this, and his heart swelled within the cavity of his chest as he swept his head down, and pressed a fleeting butterfly kiss onto his sleeping child's forehead.

Endy smiled in his sleep, and burrowed deeper into the lavender-colored fabric of his shirt, as he lifted his gaze to meet the equally awe-filled, softened expression on Sere's face.

She stepped forward, the corners of her lips curled up into a gentle smile, as she swept down, a delicate hand on his arm, as she placed her own lingering kiss on Endy's forehead.

Just like it always did, Endy's unique swirling threads of gold and silver energy swirled around them, laced with ribbons of elated contentment that was only ever genuinely present when his mother was near. Even in his slumber, Endy's energy responded to Sere's, and she was the only one that could calm him.

When she lifted her head, her face was only inches from his, and with a sweet, enticing smile, she propelled herself onto the tips of her toes, eyelids fluttering shut as she softly pressed her lips onto his. It was a sweet, chaste kiss, but it was filled with tenderness and an underlying promise of so much more.

He was breathless when she pulled away, and with a wordless smile, he turned, and moved as steadily and as silently as possible, through the threshold of the adjoining bedchamber that served as Endy's nursery.

At one time, the walls had been covered in different shades of pink, with strategically placed white painted pieces of furniture pressed against them, for the doe-eyed, baby daughter that had been the second girl to have wholly stolen his heart. Small lady had outgrown her nursery, though, and it was now covered in a vast array of blues and greys for her little brother that he very carefully lowered onto the plush mattress of his mahogany-stained crib.

He slowly inched his hands out from beneath him, freezing, breath caught in his throat, only once, as Endy whimpered in his sleep. His little brow creased into a frown before he stretched chubby arms, and a tiny thumb found its way to his small, heart-shaped, puckered lips.

Endy's frown smoothed away with a softly whispered coo that melted his heart, and Endymion spent one more minute studying his small, onesie-clad form before he tucked a thin muslin material blanket around him. Then, with a wisp of a smile on his face, he turned and quietly tip-toed out of the darkened nursery.

He found Sere seated in front of her vanity mirror. A picture of elegance and perfection, yards of billowing white silk pooling around her as she slowly and dutifully ran the bristles of an ivory-handled brush through the endlessly long locks of glimmering silver hair.

She was all ample curves, milky, unblemished porcelain-like skin. The Moon Princess personified. He loved her for it, but he also remembered the bright-eyed, less confident, blonde-haired Usako that had once sat in front of a cheaper, scuffed wooden version of this vanity in the tiny apartment that she'd shared with him, as she peered at him in the reflection. Sapphire-colored orbs filled with uncertainty, as she chewed her lower lip nervously.

It was centuries ago, and the memory should be a dull wisp in his mind, but it was just as clear as the vision of her sitting there in all of her graceful, regal glory now.

He'd been blessed with a fiercely strong woman. Complex and layered with so many different versions of brightness and love that took his breath away. What had he done to deserve her?

Her eyes met his in the reflection of the mirror, and her lips curled up into a warm, inviting smile that had him striding towards her until he stood directly behind her.

His hand shook as he tenderly swept the heavy locks of silver hair off of her right shoulder, exposing the slender curve of her neck, the dip of her collarbone and the soft, bared skin that glistened brightly in the moonlight that had replaced the brightly lit hues of the setting sun.

Her breath hitched, and she froze in her movements as he dipped his head and slowly and deliberately, pressed his lips onto the crook of her neck.

"Usako," he murmured against her skin as he trailed feather-light kisses up to the edge of her jawline, just below her ear. His fingers grazing the soft skin of her arms.

She laughed a low sultry sound that made him shudder. "Mm. It's been a while since you've called me that, Mamo-chan," she murmured, utilizing his all but forgotten name as well. "Feeling particularly nostalgic this evening, my love?" She questioned breathily, though her voice broke with an involuntary moan that spilled from her lips as his roaming fingers curled into the silky folds of her gown on her thighs, and bunched the fabric in his hands. Slowly sliding the material upwards to expose bared, endlessly long legs.

He chuckled, his breath fanning against her cheek, as she unceremoniously dropped her brush, leaned her head back against him with a contented sigh as she lifted her arms above her head to curl enticingly around his neck.

"I am always thinking about you," he responded huskily against her ear.

She shuddered, eyes fluttered shut in blissful anticipation, as his hands trailed up the length of her inner thighs along with the silken fabric that had slid listlessly across her skin and was now fully bunched up at her hips.

"Endymion," she pleaded on a whispered, ragged breath of need.

He inhaled sharply, the intensity building between them. "Sere, if you're too tired—"

She interrupted him with an indignant gasp of dismay as she gracefully twisted her upper body around, startling him with the intensity of her need as she crushed her lips onto his.

He was lost after that, barely capable of thought, as he pressed the soft contours of her slender form against the hardened edges of his body.

It was always like this between them, and they were a flurry of intermingling limbs, hitched breathing and the tearing sound of fabric as they somehow managed to find their way pressed into the soft, cushioned mattress of their bed without breaking their kiss.

He supposed that the ease with which they moved was because they _had_ spent centuries exploring each other, and he knew every inch of her body better than he knew his own. Their movements were honed, expertly synchronized and perfectly practiced as he lost himself in the sounds of her mewls and moans, gladly drowning in the warm waves of her love.

It was only later, when she slept, her head nestled comfortably on his shoulder, her fingers laced with his, resting on his chest, that it occurred to him that he needed to tell her about the ominous cloud that was looming, suddenly, over the perfection of their lives.

He exhaled slowly, his index finger mindlessly tracing circles along the length of her spine, as he basked in the afterglow. Her legs intimately tangled with his, her hair like a curtain of silk, splayed out around them, as her warm, steady breath, fanned across his neck. He pressed her closer to his side, closed his eyes, and forcibly decided not to worry.

How many times had they been threatened, and won? He wanted to give her more time to enjoy motherhood and a reprieve from the exhaustion that was a constant embedded into the core of her energy as of late. They would manage just fine.

What was the worst that could happen, anyway?


	3. Chapter 3: Nephrite and Juno

**Nephrite and Juno**

 **In which no words were needed**

She had no idea what she was doing here. She wished that she could convince herself that this was a mistake, a fateful coincidence, that had her lurking like some kind of miscreant outside of his condo on the _other_ side of town. And, If any of her new, life-saving, friends happened to see her here, she liked to think that she could wave her hand dismissively with a practiced, and not-at-all transparent, laugh. She imagined herself tossing her ponytail over her shoulder, suavely saying that it was an accident.

She hadn't _actually_ followed Nephrite home.

Because that was genuinely idiotic, wasn't it? Even borderline pathetic?

Makoto swallowed nervously, a frown creased on her brow, as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, as her fingers fiddled with the seam of her pleated, tan-colored skirt. Which belonged to a uniform from a school that she _didn't_ even go to anymore. Because she couldn't, for the life of her, manage to make her too-long legs, and the sturdy shape of her torso fit into the standard school uniform of the school that she currently _did_ attend.

The familiar threads of insecurity coursed through her, and since there wasn't anyone here, she didn't disguise the crestfallen expression on her face. She was used to being an outcast and, honestly, it had been almost easy to let everyone think she'd break their face if they so much as looked her way the wrong way.

They had no way of knowing that she'd grown up alone, desperate for some kind of connection, as she secretly imagined baking and building a home for a family that loved her. The type that she found displayed beautifully in the home and garden magazines that she reverently thumbed through, even while she threatened to clobber the mean girl that had dared to call her an unloveable Amazonian beast behind her back.

She wasn't a stranger to unrequited love, and, she'd resigned herself to this miserable existence, until a bright-eyed, bubbly, and an infinitely compassionate blonde-haired girl had sidled up next to her at lunch one day. Eyeing her food appreciatively, as her brow creased in genuine disbelieving confusion when Makoto had pointed out that she usually ate alone because everyone was afraid of her.

Makoto would never forget the way she'd felt in that moment. Her heart had skipped a beat, and her throat constricted so tightly as she'd forcibly blinked back the tears that welled, unbidden, at the corners of her eyes as Usagi had laughed sweetly. The melodic sound like chiming bells as she leaned forward, placed a delicate hand on her arm comfortingly.

"Well, that's just ridiculous. Who could possibly be afraid of a beautiful girl with pretty rose earrings?" She'd exclaimed, baffled, with a shake of her head. "Which are absolutely beautiful, by the way! Where did you get them?"

Usagi had no way of knowing how much that had meant to her. That she'd painstakingly chosen those earrings because they represented all of the things that she secretly loved; a delicate, gentle piece of _her._ A part of her that nobody ever bothered to see.

It was in that moment that she'd decided that she would protect the beautiful, sweet girl with the big heart and the soulful blue eyes, no matter what. It was like the purpose she'd been searching for her entire life was _somehow_ connected to _this_ girl.

Of course, she hadn't known at the time that she was sitting beside Sailor Moon and that she would ultimately become a Senshi alongside her. The warrior of Jupiter.

It had been almost a week since she'd exploded into a whirlwind of swirling green ribbons of fabric and lightning when she'd faced down Beryl and Mamoru's General… Nephrite.

She exhaled slowly, and her fingers clenched into fists as she craned her neck to peer up the glassy, sleek side of the condo building where she now knew that _he_ lived.

She'd told herself that the reason she was here was that she wanted to protect Usagi, and the Senshi, that had quickly become like her sisters. Besides, she didn't trust Nephrite. How could she? He'd been the one to blast her through the air with a horribly dark and soulless look in his eyes, and a terrifying sneer curled onto his face.

His super chiseled, _handsome_ face.

She scoffed loudly and grimaced at the thought. Of course, she would be attracted to the _wrong_ guy. She was ridiculous. A sucker for pain and heartache, apparently.

"How long do you think you'll stand out here?"

The low grunting baritone of _his_ voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and a red blush crept up her neck, spread across her cheeks, and horribly heated up her face with embarrassment. She cringed, and slowly twisted around to face him. _Gah! She was so busted._

He stood just behind her, and, _God,_ the man was built like a freaking rock. A boulder of tall, sinuous strength that towered above everyone. Even her. His arms crossed over the hardened, unyielding, expanse of his chest. A stoically irritable scowl on his face as his eyes swept over her. His expression hardened, practically unreadable, except that it was laced with cool irritation. An emotion that seemed to be a permanent fixture for him, along with an anger that she often glimpsed on his face.

She tried to smile, though it came off as more of a guilty grimace. She knew that there was a reasonable explanation, that didn't involve the enticingly gorgeous curves of his sculpted body, for why she'd followed him here. Those reasons disappeared like a wisp of smoke when actually standing near him, though, and she couldn't for the life of her think of anything except for how much she wished that she could kiss that angry look off of his face.

That thought, in turn, elicited her own scowl of irritation, because _of course,_ she would immediately fall for the strangely mysterious, angry-looking, jerk that she wasn't entirely sure was a friend. Despite what Mamoru and Usagi said, Rei was convinced that there was something they weren't telling them.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to retort with something clever and witty that would put her entirely on the defensive. But, he raised an eyebrow, and the words tangled up on her tongue as she forcibly snapped her mouth shut with a defeated sigh.

With an angry, silent shake of her head, her gaze averted, she didn't say a word as she moved to sweep by him and get out of here. Where was the strong, prickly, Amazonian beast that she _supposedly_ was, now?

She didn't expect it when he took a step to the side and positioned himself directly in her path. She felt too confused and humiliated in her rush to get away that she couldn't manage to stop in time. It was like running into a solid granite wall, and she gasped, the breath knocked from her lungs as she curled her fingers around the steely strength of his biceps to steady herself.

She sputtered, her cheeks flushed and her heart racing as she risked a glance up into his face that hovered only inches above hers. Though his expression was difficult to read, she blinked, frozen in place, lips parted in shock, as she couldn't help but lose herself in the deep brown pools of his eyes laced with flecks of gold that glinted down at her.

She knew, just like she'd known the moment that Usagi Tsukino sat down beside her, that she was somehow connected to this man. That there was something more profound, more powerful, that would inevitably keep pulling her towards him. And, it wasn't like the time she'd heartbrokenly fallen for her senpai, or the times before that when she'd been desperate for someone to love her. This was _different,_ and, unlike fiery Rei and logical, perceptive Ami, she _trusted_ him. Fierce scowl and all.

Her stiffened posture relaxed with the realization, and his eyes widened, thoroughly baffled, at the warm smile that curled onto her lips.

She was very aware that his hands had settled on her waist, and she took a step closer, suddenly giddy at the idea that he was so much taller than her. She'd spent her entire life towering over everyone else; being the strongest, the most intimidating girl no matter where she went. Though she may never admit it out loud, it was nice to be in the arms of someone taller, stronger, and whose facial expressions were more off-putting than her own.

She couldn't help the giggle that spilled from her mouth, and she bit her lower lip to forcibly stop it. She did manage to wipe the scowl from his face, though, and it was replaced by a confused frown.

He didn't say a word as they studied each other, and she noted that he subtly pulled her closer. It was the strangest thing. She was standing in the embrace of a man that she barely knew, her palms intimately pressed into the fabric of his shirt on his chest where she could feel the steady beat of his heart beneath her hands as their breath intermingled hotly between them; their faces just _inches_ apart.

There should have been an awkwardness laced painfully in the air between them. They hadn't said a single word to each other in _minutes_ , so, by all rights, she _should_ have been flushed and squirming uncomfortably. She should have pulled away immediately, mumbled an apology, or at the very least, a warning-filled threat.

Instead, her smile widened as she boldly met his gaze. "Are you hungry?" She blurted, her tone filled with eager anticipation.

She felt his tensed muscles relax beneath her fingers, and her breath caught in her throat, because, for the very first time, his scowl melted away and the soft wisp of a smile curled onto his lips. "Yes," he replied gruffly. "Starving."

She got a sense- some kind of innate knowing feeling- that Nephrite was a man of little words. It didn't matter though, because she was familiar with every look on the carved edges of his face. Every sinuous movement of his body. She didn't know _how_ she knew it, but she could clearly read everything he conveyed that spoke so much louder than words.

She supposed she should have stopped to think about how crazy this was. How utterly insane it was to feel this way about someone potentially dangerous, that she'd just met, _so soon._ She _should_ be demanding answers on behalf of her Senshi sisters. Wasn't she the prickly, fighter that always used her fists before her words?

Everything she thought that she should be saying faded away when he suddenly lifted his hand and swept a tawny tendril of hair behind her ear. His eyes filled with an awe-filled warmth that let her know that, somehow, he could see into the depths of her heart, and he could see the real her, too.

So, with a smile on her face, she willingly ignored all of her reservations as she wordlessly clasped his hand and tugged him through the front doors and into the lobby of his condo complex.

It wasn't until much later that the questions that she'd spent the evening suppressing clawed their way to the forefront of her mind. The sun had set hours ago, and the luminescent glow of the moon, in a cloudless sky, filtered in through the uncovered window and bathed their forms, tangled together in the crisp, crimson red sheets on his bed.

She sighed quietly, her head nestled on his shoulder, as her fingers mindlessly traced shapes on the bare, hardened expanse of his chest. Without thinking, she instinctively pressed her lips onto the dip of his collarbone. He inhaled sharply, and his arm, wedged beneath the curve of her waist, curled more tightly around her as he pressed her closer to his side. He used his other hand to possessively grip her thigh and drape it across him.

She should have had second thoughts. She'd fancied herself in love many times, but she'd never allowed herself to let go so completely that she'd find herself in such an intimate position.

Surely she should feel some kind of guilt?

She didn't, though, and that was probably because every moment that had led up to this one had felt _right._ From the way his gaze had remained fixed on her, silent and observing, as she'd prepared dinner for them in the sleek kitchen that she had no trouble comfortably navigating. The way that she'd watched, with delight, as the intimidating, hardened general had savored every morsel she'd cooked with a blissful look on his face before he'd leaned over and confidently captured her lips underneath his own. They'd barely had a full conversation, and yet, she felt like she knew everything about him.

It was impossible, really, but she hadn't given it much thought until now. Only _after_ she'd surrendered every last bit of herself to him. She didn't regret it. In fact, she was a hundred percent sure that she was _in love_ with him. Though she had no idea how that had happened so quickly, even for her. The uncertainty crept forward once again, though, and she felt her throat constrict nervously, because although she was _sure_ now that Nephrite was no longer a threat. There were questions she needed answered.

She took a deep breath, propped herself up on her elbow, and lifted her gaze to meet his. "Neph," she murmured, and she could already tell by the way his body tensed against hers, and by the shuttered look that washed over his face, that he already knew what was coming. "When Mamoru healed you, brought you out of Beryl's fog, and we stood in his living room, you called me Juno."

She wasn't sure why that was the first thing to pop into her head. Amongst the many questions that swirled around the mysterious generals that Mamoru was trying to save from the Dark Kingdom, that one was probably the least important, wasn't it?

He averted his gaze to stare up at the ceiling. His expression hard, difficult to read once again. "Yes, I did," he responded gruffly, and the baritone of his voice was low, resigned, and filled with dread.

Something coursed through her at his response. It flashed through her like the elemental lighting bolts that she could manipulate. It was a cord of something _familiar_.

His eyes met hers, and she sucked in a breath of air, her lips parted in shock. There _was_ more. There was a _reason_ that they were so connected, and it was because he _knew_ her.

"Do you know me, Neph?" She whispered, and the sound was harsh, confused, because… _how was that possible?_

At first, she didn't think he was going to say anything. There was nothing in his expression to indicate that he was going to answer her, but, without warning, he nodded.

"Yes," he replied simply, and his arm tightened around her waist as if he was afraid that she might bolt at his response.

She didn't have the urge to run, though she did pull herself up into a sitting position, her eyes filled with frustrated confusion as she peered down at him.

"How?" She demanded sharply as her heart began to race. She could _see_ it then. The regret in his eyes, and the way his jaw clenched tightly.

"I can't tell you," he responded, though this time, the anguished contrition was clearly evident in his tone.

Her breath hitched painfully in her throat because Rei was right. There _was_ something else. They were hiding something from them, and Usagi, her beautiful, bubbly, _trusting_ friend, was so deeply lost, head over heels in love with Mamoru, that she was exposed. Whatever they were keeping from them could potentially hurt her.

Her heart sank, and with an angry curse, she sat up fully, swung her legs over the edge of the bed and pulled herself out of his embrace.

Her movements were hurried and filled with anger as she leaned over and furiously pulled her crumpled skirt off of the ground to yank it over her legs. She stood abruptly, and with difficulty, wiggled the tangled fabric over her hips. She was _so_ stupid. What had she been _thinking_? She needed to protect Usagi from whatever it was that was about to happen, and though she may not be as tenacious as Rei, or as logical as Ami, she could feel that something bigger than herself, and her love for Nephrite was coming for them.

It was only when she was fully dressed, that she swiveled around to face Nephrite who was now sitting up, his expression miserable, and filled with sorrow as he watched her.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she froze, the look on his face effectively melting the anger and replacing it with sad, resigned devastation.

He was just so… so… _perfect._ Bathed in the moonlight, the hardened muscled edges of his body exuding a strength that made her shiver, and his eyes conveying a regretful tenderness that made her want to cry.

She bit her lower lip, and took a step towards him perched on the edge of the bed, the sheet slung across his naked waist, his long hair loose and falling across the steel-like corded muscles coiled into his neck and shoulders.

Wordlessly, he lifted his hands and grasped her waist to pull her towards him. She didn't resist as she melted, her arms curling around his neck as she straddled his lap, and her skirt bunched up at her hips between them.

She clenched her eyes shut, and unwillingly whimpered with pained anguish, as she pressed her forehead onto his and his arms coiled, like steel bands, around her. His palms pressed protectively just below her shoulder blades.

It was silent for another moment, their breathing ragged as the threads of pained emotion laced into the air around them.

He groaned and pressed his lips into the crook of her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered raggedly against her skin. "I've never been good with words, Ju— Makoto, and I know you don't remember me, so it's difficult to ask for your trust…" he trailed off, and she wished that she could stop the painfully fast way her heart hammered against her ribcage as she carefully listened to every distressed word he uttered against her heated skin.

She leaned back and pulled away so that she could cradle his face in her hands. Their gazes locked, and she spent a moment scrutinizing his eyes.

She swallowed past the painful lump in her throat. "It's crazy. It doesn't make sense, but I _do_ trust you," she replied, and her heart constricted even more at the look of relief that flashed through his eyes. Because it didn't matter if she trusted him. It wasn't enough. "But, it doesn't matter, Neph," she practically whispered.

His eyes widened slightly, before that sullen scowl, and his hardened expression fell back into place. It hurt to see, and she couldn't figure out why her heart felt like it was breaking.

Impulsively, she leaned forward and crushed her mouth onto his. They molded perfectly together, and she couldn't help but whimper as his tongue expertly parted her lips and his fingers threaded, almost painfully, into the hair at the back of her head.

He shifted beneath her, and she broke away, breathless, and forcibly pulled herself out of his arms before she lost herself, and let him press her back into the beckoning plush surface of his mattress.

Her vision blurred with tears, as she steadied herself on her feet and twisted her body away from him. Nearly tripping over his discarded clothes in her rush to leave the bedroom.

She didn't look back to see if he followed her as she slipped out of his condo and into the cold, night air outside.

It didn't matter that she'd somehow fallen in love with Nephrite, or that, for some reason, she trusted him implicitly.

She was Sailor Jupiter, the soldier of thunder and courage. Right now, she needed to summon the courage to face the realization that she served a higher purpose than love. She was a Senshi, and until Nephrite could give her answers, she needed to stand with her sisters.


End file.
